A New Software
by Renx18
Summary: This is my first story about a girl and boy who are orphans. They are software, protectors of the CPUs. I hope you like it and I will not underwrite.
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone. This is my first story and I really hope you like it. Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia, only my story and OC's.**

1st person

Ahhhh… another day at school. Thank goodness I have no homework today. It's so boring here at the orphanage but at least I have my computer. Anyways, I forgot to introduce myself.

My name is Alicia Mannings and I am 16 years old. My parents died when I was 6 years old. At the time my little brother, Charlie, was only 3 so when the orphanage took us he ran away crying. Unfortunately I wasn't as lucky and here I am still at the orphanage. Nobody wanted me. With my long, straight, black hair, that I dyed purple. My dark chocolate colored eyes, and tanned skin. I also usually wear loose plain shirts and baggy pants or a skirt. Currently, I am wearing a short sleeved blue shirt with an English Bulldog puppy on it, and a frilly yellow skirt with roses. I decided to play 'Hyperdimension Neptunia Rebirth 2: Sisters Generation' It's my favorite out of the Neptunia series on steam.

Suddenly Mrs. Ellen, the kind owner of the orphanage, shouted, "Alicia! There's a package for you at the door!"

"Coming!" I replied.

As I went downstairs many eyes stared at me, woken by Mrs. Ellen's screaming, even though it was 3:00 in the morning.

When I arrived downstairs there was a delivery man who said, "Are you Alicia? If so sign here."

"Yes I'm Alicia but I didn't order anything," I responded.

The man said, "Well this package was addressed to you at this address, unless there is another Alicia here."

I said, "Well there are no other 'Alicia's' here so I'll sign."

I signed the check and the man walked away, leaving me the package.

Huh. Well I have the package, might as well open it.

I walked up the stairs, back to the room I would have shared with my little brother. When I opened the package there was a game. The game was 'Hyperdimension Neptunia Rebirth 2: Sisters Generation' for the PSvita.

Why would somebody give me this game when I already have it on steam?

I opened the box and suddenly the DVD inside it started glowing and, to my surprise, a marble portal appeared. It started sucking me in until I eventually got sucked in and blacked out.

 **Ok so that's the end of this chapter and I hope you liked it! I thank anyone who is reading this it means a lot to me. I am going to be very busy for the next couple of days so I apologize if my next chapter comes out late. So there will be another main character appearing later in the story, but don't worry about that now. Also please look at my profile, I have a poll for you guys to decide what I should call my main character (Alicia) so please take a look at that and vote! Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 1-Arriving in Gamindustry

**Hey! Time for the second chapter! Is everyone excited? So I just wanted to say, this mostly takes place in Rebirth 2 but may have elements of other Neptunia games in it. Enjoy.**

All I could see was pitch black.

But then, I heard a voice say, "Alicia is that you?!"

I answered, "Huh?! Yes it's me but who are you?"

The voice said, "I am Histoire, but there is n-no time to explain r-r-right now… I… n-n-need...you-rr...h-hel-p!"

"Hello Histoire? What do you need my help for.?"

Well that was weird, I mean Histoire just contacted me, knew my name, asked for my help, and disappeared. I feel like I need to help her. I feel like we have a connection of sorts.

Soon the black started fading into white and a blinding light appeared.

Ughh… my head hurts and my body aches. What did Histoire need me for? Maybe I should look around.

Suddenly I realized the place around me was in no way the orphanage. It looked like an animated forest. Then, I saw it. An ancient dragon surrounded by dogoos. What! What is an ancient dragon and dogoos doing here. Oh my gosh! I'm going to die,I'm going to die,I'm going to die,I'm going to die,I'm going to die! Just as I thought it was the end for me, a sword peirced the ancient dragon from behind. Then, it started slicing through the dogoos. In three seconds all of the 'monsters' had disappeared. Then I saw there was a person behind the sword who looked just like….. NEPGEAR!

The girl had long, straight, lilac hair, with a D-pad clip on one side, and kind purple eyes. She was wearing a white and purple sailor dress with yellow bits on it. She looked exactly like Nepgear, but no it couldn't be, I mean Nepgear is not real right?

"T-thank you for saving me. Not to be impolite, but who are you and where am I?" I wondered

'Nepgear' replied, "What the goodness?! You don't know who I am? Well, my name is Nepgear and I am the CPU candidate of Planeptune. You are in Virtua Forest, a dungeon on the outskirts of Planeptune."

I said, "Oh right you're Nepgear. Thanks for clarifying that but, how did I get to gamindustri?!"

Nepgear replied, "Huh what do you mean?"

Uhh… jeez how do I explain this. I mean Nepgear probably doesn't know she's in a game. Wait… Nepgear rescued me and Neptune, the 'protagonist of protagonists' isn't where all the action is happening? Oh-no I must be in Rebirth 2, one of the darkest games of the Neptunia series. Should I leave… no Histoire needs me and if Nepgear has her confidence, I'm guessing she has already recruited the candidates, they might need my help rescuing the CPUs as well.

So I explained everything that had happened so far, and by the time I finished, Nepgear was in shock.

 **Okay so basically Alicia met Histoire and Nepgear in this chapter. After explaining everything Nepgear will unveil some very big secrets. Please do vote for what Alicia's 'CPU' form will be called! I will probably put the name and description in the next chapter so I can't start it until you vote! By the way starting next chapter I will answer reviews.**


	3. Chapter 2-What am I going to do?

**Hello again. So I took what you guys said into account and I will make paragraphs and spacing for speech. So I will not be introducing software form in this chapter, but definitely next chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Alicia's perspective**

"So basically you come from a different universe, where Gamindustri and all of us CPUs and CPU candidates are a game called Hyperdimension Neptunia. You somehow traveled to this world and met Histoire the oracle of planeptune. She said that we needed your help, which is true Histoire and I are in a really bad situation. Then you landed here and that's where we are now. Am I right?" Nepgear said, still shaking.

Wow she picked up on that pretty fast. I hope I didn't scare her too much.

"Yep that's pretty much what happened up to this point. Do you know what Histoire needed me for?" I asked

"Yes," Nepgear replied, "You see we are in a horrible situation here. All of the CPUs including my sister were captured by CFW Magic and so they are getting closer to reviving the Deity of Sin. If they succeed in this the whole world will end. The other candidates and I were going to rescue our sisters today but last night Histoire was captured. She left behind a note saying 'I am being held prisoner in Lan Castle and I need the New Software! Please hurry!' Do you think she meant you?"

I said, "I think she did because she was saying she needed me. But how am I supposed to save her? I can't fight, and even if I could I don't have a weapon!"

I could tell Nepgear was deep in thought. I know I can't fight but I have this gut feeling that in order to save her they would need me. Still in the game Histoire wasn't captured until after they rescued the CPUs. If they haven't got Neptune they could die rescuing Histoire I mean they almost did in the game.

"I know what we can do! First, let's go to the weapon store and get you a weapon. Then, you can meet everyone and we'll do some serious quests to level you up... Hows that for the plan?" Nepgear shouted.

"Umm….. Okay! I'll do it! But I'm not sure if it will be enough." I said.

I really don't know about this. But I guess if I get a weapon I'd be able to fight some dogoos and level up!

"It will be, don't worry." Nepgear assured me.

 **So that concludes the chapter. I don't have any poll results and I checked my profile. It doesn't look like you can vote. So I'm just going to choose one myself. I hope this meets up to your expectations reviewers. Since I didn't get any questions I don't have any to answer. Apart from that I have confirmed that after the next chapter I will introduce the male main character. Hope you liked the chapter and feel free to PM me on what type of weapon I should use as Alicia's weapon.**


	4. Chapter 3-I won't let you hurt anyone!

**So I am going to use a Glaive as Alicia's weapon. If you don't know what a glaive is, it is what 'Tiara' from 'Fairy Fencer F' uses. If you don't know that game a Glaive is a double sided sword, look it up. Software form will be in this chapter. I have been forgetting to put disclaimers so, Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia, only my story and OC's.**

(Alicia's Perspective)

Wow! There's a great view from up here. Thank goodness I am not afraid of heights. How did I get into this situation? Nepgear said that she would have to carry me while flying because that way it would be faster to get to the weapon store. I think I'm going to get a glaive. It's my favorite weapon and the most useful. I mean you can stab people on both sides, and spin it around cooly! What's better than that?

Once we arrived Nepgear said, "I'll be looking at some upgrades for my weapon. You just get whatever weapon you want and I'll pay for it. Sounds good?"

"Yeah, see you later," I answered.

Wow there are so many different weapons here! It's awesome! Whoa!

I suddenly turned around to see a blue glaive with orange parts on the edges. It had a purple center rod, and looked like it was made out of solid steel. It was beautiful with a long rod and thick teardrop shaped edges, that looked like they could cut right through steel.

I am so going to buy that!

I walked over the the cashier and Nepgear saw me.

"Did you find what you wanted? That does look like a strong weapon," she said.

"Yep! This is definitely what I'm going to get. It's a perfect fit for my measurements too," I responded.

Nepgear bought it for 16,000 credits, which is super expensive for a weapon.

Then, Nepgear and I went to the basilicom where I saw everybody.

"Uni, Rom, Ram, IF, Compa, this is Alicia. Histoire said to her that we would need her to save her and our sisters. Alicia, this is Uni, Rom, Ram, IF, and Compa. Uni, Rom, and Ram are the CPU candidates of Lastation and Lowee. IF is a guild agent, and Compa is a nurse in training." Nepgear introduced me to everyone.

Uni said, "Not like I want to be friends with you or anything! But nice to meet you"

Rom said, "H-hello Ms. Alicia. I-it is n-nice to meet you.

Ram threw a book at my head (Which i dodged) and said, "Hmm… you seem fit. But you better not mess up dummy!"

After meeting everyone Nepgear and I went to the guild and accepted 5 quests on defeating dogoos and collecting their slime. Each quest was for defeating 10 dogoos, so we had to beat 50 dogoos.

…

Finally we found where the horde of dogoos were and I had to beat all of them by myself. Gross!

Battle Start!

Surprise Attack!

Alicia's turn: Okay so since I needed to kill most of these before they can attack me so I decided to do a SP skill.

 **Wave Link!**

I surrounded all of the dogoos with a ring of water and then it flooded in on them drowning most. Then I started slashing at all of them from every angle with my greatly enlarged glaive. I then landed the finishing blow by spiralling down on all of them from above.

Victory!

Credits gained: 2,000

Items gained: Jelly50

Whew I'm covered in slime but that was cool.

(Quests completed!)

"Wow! That was a pretty cool SP move and you took out all of them. Even though they had higher levels than you!" Nepgear said

"Yeah, that was pretty cool. I'm level 25 now too!" I exclaimed.

When we were walking out suddenly the sky darkened and CFW MAGIC APPEARED! What the heck is this!

"Hello, I see you are the new one I was warned about, Alicia," CFW Magic said to me.

"How do you know my name!" I shouted.

"What are you doing here CFW Magic! Don't you dare hurt us!" Nepgear said.

"Oh so weak aren't you little Nepgear. I remember when you first faced me begging me for mercy," CFW Magic said.

CFW Magic then shot Nepgear with an Anti-Share Crystal and she fainted.

Nepgear! I got a message in my head; Nepgear's Status: Fainted. Vital HP dropping by 20 per second. Will die in T minus 30 minutes. What an Anti-Share Crystal can kill a CPU that fast! I have to do something! But what? What do I do!?

CFW Magic said, "Too late Alicia it's over for you and Nepgear. There's nothing you can do!"

"How dare you insult me!" I screamed

Just then I felt a burning sensation, a need to shout, "Activate!" I transformed. I felt power going through my veins.

(3rd Person)

There was a bright flash of light and suddenly there was a fully grown woman there replacing Alicia. She had bright turquoise colored hair with streaks of navy blue, and a blue diamond clip on one side of her hair. She had dark blue eyes and fair skin, with a slim body and reasonably large chest parts. She was wearing what looked like a one piece blue swimsuit which was slightly revealing with some pink and white striped parts. On it at the top middle was a white S with a diamond around it. She had blue and green boots and white and blue teardrop shaped wings. She also had blue hollow metal circles around her arm. She could pull a Glaive of different colors from each circle.

"W-who are you?!" CFW Magic shouted.

"I am Blue Software. I won't let you hurt anyone anymore. Prepare to die!" Blue Software stated.

 **Suspense! That was the longest chapter I have ever written. So just to let you know next week I will be traveling so for two weeks I won't be posting any new chapters. But I still have a day or two so don't worry. As of this point I don't have any reviews but 'Future me' might so stay tuned for that. As you can see we met Blue Software this chapter which took forever so. See you next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4-I am Blue Software

**This is Renx18 welcoming you to chapter 4!** **So last time, Alicia got her glaive, met everyone, did some quests and we saw her in software form! Nepgear on the other hand will die in the next 25 minutes if the Anti-Crystal is left in her body. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia. Just my story and OC's.**

 **(Nepgear's Perspective)**

I could feel a sharp pain coursing through me as the bullet went into my body. It felt as if poison had entered my body.

Ouch! Why do I feel so weak? I can't even… feel… my share… energy… anymore. What the goodness! What… is that….. Form of A-alicia's? I can… feel my… lifeforce… my shares… fading. Blue… Software.

 **(Blue Software/Alicia's perspective)**

What just happened!? I can feel so much energy pouring through me! What is this form?! What is this?... Blue Software?

"I will not forgive you for this CFW Magic!" I exclaimed.

(3rd person)

Battle Start!

Surprise attack!

CFW Magic's turn: "You will feel the pain of my wrath! **Dark Pulse!"** CFW Magic shot a giant beam of dark energy toward Alicia. She then snapped her fingers and another beam of dark energy shot out from the ground. This took out ¾ of Alicia's health bar.

Alicia's turn: "I'm not done either! EXE Drive **Software Special!"** Alicia shot a giant beam of blue energy to CFW Magic. It exploded once it made contact with her dealing a lot of damage. "Feel my rage!" Alicia started slashing at CFW Magic with her glaive and shot another beam from the sky. Alicia summoned two more glaives and they slashed at CFW Magic while Alicia shot one more beam of energy. This took out all of CFW Magic's health bar.

"How could you defeat me!"

Victory!

Credits gained: 10,000

Items gained: (Plan) Colosseum

"How...is...this...possible! How… could I… lose. Such...power. I must retreat!" said CFW Magic.

She disappeared.

(Alicia's Perspective)

I un-transformed.

Uhg. I feel like all of my energy was just drained, but at least I defeated CFW Magic.

"Nepgear! Are you alright?!" I said.

"Ngh….. Alicia," Nepgear replied.

"I'm going to get you back to the basilicom. They'll know what to do!" I screamed.

I transformed again and carried a fainted Nepgear while I flew to the basilicom. All of the candidates and oracles were there.

"Nepgear needs help! CFW Magic shot her with an Anti-Crystal! I think she only has about 10 minutes left!" I said, desperately.

Compa and Rom immediately ran over and started doing healing SP moves on Nepgear and I.

No one knew what to do for Nepgear and suddenly a boy ran in.

"Stop who are you?! You better not try to hurt Nepgear dummy!" Ram said.

Wait that looks just like… Charlie?!

The boy said, "I think I know how to heal Nepgear! Uni needs to remove the Anti-Crystal bullet from Nepgear's body. Or else she will die in 8 minutes."

"Why me?! Why should we trust you?" Uni asked.

"Charlie… i-is that you?" I wondered.

"Alicia, do you know him?" Uni said.

"Alicia?! Is that you… Sis!" Charlie asked.

I was paralyzed. It is Charlie! My baby brother! But how did he get to gamindustri? Never mind I can ask him later. Right now we need to help Nepgear and fast.

"We can talk about this later. Right now we need you Uni. Are you ready?" I said

Uni shakily answered, "I'm as ready as I'll ever be. For Nepgear. But I still can't believe you guys are siblings."

Uni and the oracles went into Nepgear's room to start the operation.

You know Renx18 if you describe what's going to happen during that operation then this rating will be changed to M so don't.

(Fourth wall shatters)

 **So I'm going to End the chapter here because Alicia Fu**ing broke the fourth wall!**

 **Alicia: Well it's true so there!**

 **Neptune: My little main character is all grown up! Neptune Cries.**

 **Neptune: Hey I'm not crying!**

 **Anyways. We met Charlie and Alicia is becoming super overpowered in her software form. Next time it won't be so easy.**

 **Alicia: Hey! That's not fair! I defeated CFW Magic because of my awesome fighting skills!**

 **Anyways. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, see you next time.**

 **Alicia and Neptune: Bye!**


	6. Chapter 5-Family Reunion

**Hello again everybody! I would like to ask if anyone that is signed in and reading please do a review if you have a question so I can answer them! Okay so this will be a filler chapter to take up the time of Nepgear's operation. So it will be a little shorter than the last few chapters. Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia only my story and OC's.**

(Charlie's Perspective)

I can't believe it's my big sister! I haven't seen her since… mom and dad… I ran away. It's all my fault! I abandoned my sister when she needed me. When we were both sad and alone. I have to make it up to her.

I started crying, "Sis! I missed you so much! I'm sorry it was all my fault! I left. I ran away. I'll do whatever I can to make it up to you!"

Sis was crying as well, "It's okay baby bro. I missed you too! I've always felt like it was my fault you ran away. But it's not your fault either. It was the stupid orphanage!"

Thank goodness that all of the candidates, oracles, IF, and Compa were all with Nepgear. This is soooo embarrassing but I'm glad to have my sister back.

"Charlie. I have so many questions for you but the most important one, how did you get to Gamindustri?" Sis asked.

"Oh that's easy! After running I was alone on the streets until a kind innkeeper invited me to stay in his inn for free. Once I was settled in my room a package arrived. It was addressed to me so I opened it. Inside was the PSvita version of Hyperdimension Neptunia rebirth 2. Suddenly, the DVD started glowing and a marble colored portal appeared. I was sucked in and blacked out, that's when I landed in Lowee and met Rom and Ram. Of course that was 10 years ago and the candidates don't remember me anymore. Though Blanc probably does, she has a pretty good memory." I replied.

"Well that explains a lot. You know that's exactly how I got to Gamindustri except I arrived in Planeptune today. And I have this weird transformation state called Blue Software." Sis replied.

Oh my gosh! She came to Gamindustri today! I need to show her everywhere I've been and more! But of course only after this whole Deity of Sin thing is over.

"Ms. Alicia, Mr. Charlie, you can come in. N-nepgear is sleeping she'll be alright." Rom said.

Rom… I wonder if she remembers me?

"You go ahead sis I would like to talk with Rom for a minute." I said.

Alicia winked and nodded her head, leaving. Ahh… Alicia knows what I'm going to do. She knows me so well!

"Is everything okay M-mr. Charlie?" Rom wondered.

"Yes, everything's okay Rom. I was just wondering if you remembered me from all those years ago." I said.

"Of course I remember you Mr. Charlie. I loved playing with you on those new 3-D handhelds that Ms. Mina bought us. I don't think Ram remembers though. She doesn't have the best memory," Rom stated.

"Yeah I really loved playing games with you too Rom!" I said.

Rom and I then headed back to the others to see Nepgear.

 **Yay! Happy reunion between siblings! I loved this chapter. Also, yes Nepgear is okay and no Ram does not remember Charlie. So next chapter we will hopefully rescue Histoire. However as I previously mentioned in the next 2 weeks I will not be writing much so the next chapter will come out much later than usual. I apologize in advance and hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also Charlie might also have a software form so I have a poll on if it should be the same or different than Alicia's? The reason I'm asking this is, they aren't twins unlike Rom and Ram for example. But they are still siblings so? Vote now!**

 **(Cast Comments)**

 **Plutia: That waaaas suuch a… greatttt reunionnn. I'mmm sooo happy Nepppppy!**

 **Neptune: Yay! Nep Jr. is alright and that's all that matters!**

 **Alicia: That was soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo embarrassing!**

 **Charlie: Oh come on sis, it wasn't that bad.**

 **Alicia: Hey you were the one who cried first so there!**

 **Uni: Siblings! *Sigh*…**

 **Nepgear: I'm glad to see them back together but I can't believe you operated on me Uni!**

 **Uni: I-it's not like I did it because you were my friend or anything! *Blushes***

 **Noire: Uni! Grow up, if you want to be like me you have to be tougher! (But I'm proud of you. I could have never done that)**

 **Rom & Ram: Well that's all we have time for. See you soon and…**

 **All cast: Have a great day!**


	7. Chapter 6-Nepgear's recovery

**Hello, sorry this chapter came out so late, since I just came back as I am writing this sentence. Last time we saw a heartfelt reunion between 2 siblings and now Nepgear's okay, so let the chapter commence!**

 **Alicia: Not so fast! That reunion was not heartfelt! It was embarrassing!**

 **Whatever. Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia only my story and OC's.**

 **(Nepgear's Perspective)**

Where am I? It looks like I'm back at the basilicom, but how did I get here? I did get impaled with an anti-crystal right? So how am I still alive?

 ***Flashback***

"Nepgear! Are you alright?!" Alicia said.

"Ngh….. Alicia," I replied.

"I'm going to get you back to the basilicom. They'll know what to do!" Alicia screamed.

Alicia transformed again and carried me while she flew to the basilicom. All of the candidates and oracles were there.

"Nepgear needs help! CFW Magic shot her with an Anti-Crystal! I think she only has about 10 minutes left!" Alicia said, desperately.

Compa and Rom immediately ran over and started doing healing SP moves on Alcia and I.

No one knew what to do for me and suddenly a boy ran in.

"Stop who are you?! You better not try to hurt Nepgear dummy!" Ram said.

The boy said, "I think I know how to heal Nepgear! Uni needs to remove the Anti-Crystal bullet from Nepgear's body. Or else she will die in 8 minutes."

"Why me?! Why should we trust you?" Uni asked.

"Charlie… i-is that you?" Alicia wondered.

"Alicia, do you know him?" Uni said.

"Alicia?! Is that you… Sis!" Charlie asked.

"We can talk about this later. Right now we need you Uni. Are you ready?" Alicia said

Uni shakily answered, "I'm as ready as I'll ever be. For Nepgear. But I still can't believe you guys are siblings."

Uni and the oracles went into my room to start the operation.

*Flashback end*

Uni operated on me. Alicia transformed into Blue Software and defeated CFW Magic. I see what happened now.

I slowly opened my eyes to a squint so nobody noticed. I saw Uni and Alicia sitting beside me whispering about something. This boy that I think is called Charlie was standing behind them nodding his head. Rom looked like she had been crying recently and was asleep on the sofa.

Ram was standing on the bed shouting, "Get up Nepgear you dummy!"

Compa was bandaging Alicia's arm where a nasty gash was bleeding. IF was on the phone.

I fully opened my eyes and everyone stopped what they were doing, (Rom woke up), and stared at me.

"Hi… everyone what's the matter? Why are you all staring at me like that?" I asked.

Compa glomped me and said, "Ge-Ge we were worried about you!"

"Compa, I can't breathe!" I whispered.

"Compa, you're going to put Gear into another coma!" IF shouted.

"You dummy you had us all worried! You made Rom cry!" Ram exclaimed.

"Miss Nepgear….. I'm s-so happy you're al-r-right," Rom cried.

"You made me operate on you you know! I-it's not like I did it because I was worried or anything though!" Uni blushed.

Alicia and Charlie were silent.

"How long was I asleep?" I wondered.

"Two days. We need to rescue Histoire soon," Alicia strictly stated.

"Ali-Ali, you shouldn't be so hard on Nepgear or yourself, you were both hurt in the attack," Compa said.

"I'm going to my room," Alicia stated.

She's acting so serious and like she doesn't even have feelings anymore. What's wrong? Is it something I did?

"Alicia's right. We need to get going as soon as possible to save Histoire," Uni said.

"Yeah, but what's wrong with Alicia?" I asked.

Charlie responded, "I don't know but I think it had something to do with her transformation. Once she entered your room, she just became like that. Maybe you should go talk to her, she trusts you you know Nepgear."

"I'll go talk to her," I said.

This doesn't feel right. Even if her transformation drained her energy it wouldn't put her in this state, she'd just be tired.

I walked down the hall to where Alicia was staying. When I entered I saw Alicia sitting on the bed looking at the ground.

"Hey, I saw that you were acting a little bit weird earlier. Are you okay? Is there anything I should know?" I asked.

Alicia turned around and responded, "You should know that this is your end!"

"Huh. What do you mean Alicia?" I wondered.

Oh no.

I then realized that Alicia's eyes were glowing an unnatural magenta color. CFW Magic must have gotten to her during the fight.

Alicia transformed into blue software and drew her glaive.

"Alicia, you don't have to do this!" I shouted.

Alicia's eyes turned back to their natural brown for a second.

"Nepgear run!" Alicia exclaimed.

Alicia's eyes turned magenta again. She said, "It's too late to save your friend now Nepgear. This shall be your grave!"

 **DUN DUN DUN DUN! Alicia is somehow being mind controlled, how? Find out in the next chapter! Sorry this took so long to write I was really busy. Even though it's summer vacation I have even more to do so chapters might be coming out later than usual. Also Charlie's software form might be revealed next chapter so vote now!**


	8. Chapter 7-Battle with Alicia

**Hi everyone, hope you enjoyed the last chapter where Alicia got mind controlled by CFW Magic. Also I will start doing a thing where at the end of each chapter I will put the level for each character. Also just to warn you Alicia will be way overpowered and we will be seeing Charlie's Software form. If you haven't done a vote yet, too late, I'm sorry. Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia, only my story and OC's.**

 **(Nepgear's Perspective)**

What the goodness?! How did CFW Magic get a hold of Alicia? And since when can she mind control people? Anyways that doesn't matter right now! I have to defeat Alicia!

"Come on Nepgear. Are you scared to face me?" Alicia taunted me.

I responded, "No, I'm just wondering, how did you get control of Alicia?"

"Simple. When Alicia and I were fighting back at Virtua Forest I unleashed a new move I learned, Dark Pulse. When those beams of dark energy I sent towards her took affect, I could take control of her mind whenever I wanted to. The only way to erase the effect is to hit her with a blast of pure share energy. You cannot simply 'defeat her'." CFW Magic explained.

So I need to defeat her and then hit her with a blast of pure share energy? I'm not sure I can do it. Not without Histoire. And we can't rescue Histoire until we get Alicia back. Well… I have to defeat her first and for that I need help.

At that very second Charlie and the others ran in.

"You guys are making a lot of noise you know. What's going on?," Charlie wondered.

"Well here's what happened…," I explained, "... And that's it. So now we have to defeat Alicia, save Histoire, and Histoire will know what to do."

I hope that's an okay plan. We should be able to defeat her. We outnumber Alicia 7-1. But Alicia's very strong.

"Okay, I think that all the CPU candidates can fight and we can back them up," Charlie noted.

"No. Nepgear/Ge-Ge needs to rest let her sit out on this one." Uni and Compa said in unision.

"What?! But this is my fault. I'm going to fight!" I exclaimed.

"No, I agree. I'll fight instead," Charlie commented.

"So, I guess I'll back you up Uni," I sighed.

"I'll back up Ro-Ro and Iffy can back up Ra-Ra. But will you be okay Char-Char?" Compa said.

"Yeah. Now let's do this!" Charlie exclaimed.

Is he ready to fight his sister?

"Sorry to keep you waiting Ali-Ali," Compa stated.

"You know it's rude to keep a boss waiting," Alicia replied.

(3rd Person)

Battle Start!

Alicia's turn: "Dark Wave Link!" Basically Wave Link but with dark energy and a dark atmosphere. Alicia surrounded all of the candidates and Charlie with a ring of black water and then it flooded in on them. Then she started slashing at all of them from every angle with my greatly enlarged darkened glaive. she then landed the finishing blow by spiralling down on all of them from above. This took out only ⅛ of everyone's health bar's.

Charlie's turn: "I will make you pay for harming my sister!" Charlie exclaimed, "Software Form ACTIVATE!" An aqua light surrounded Charlie and when the light subsided a completely different person appeared.

Aqua software had spiky turquoise hair with yellow streaks, aqua eyes, fair skin, and an aqua band with diamonds on it around his hair. He had a muscular body and an aqua shirt with aqua sweatpants. He had aqua armor with white parts on his chest and legs. On his chest armor there was a white S with a diamond (the shape) around it. He had turqoise and green boots.

"This is the end! **EXE Drive** _ **Software Special Combination!"**_ Aqua Software shouted. Charlie grabbed his axe and started slashing at Alicia. He then summoned 10 more axes and they started slashing at Alicia. While this was happening white sister (Rom) started sending giant ice cubes at Alicia. Then, white sister (Ram) surrounded Alicia in a ball of ice, soon spikes started impaling Alicia. Charlie, Rom, and Ram shot a giant white burst of pure Share energy. This took out half of Alicia's health bar and purified her.

Victory!

Credits gained: 20,000

Items gained: None

(Alicia's Perspective)

They did it. They beat... CFW Magic. I can't believe that Charlie has a software form too! Great...job...guys!

"You did it…" I said.

I passed out into some much needed sleep.

(Nepgear's Perspective)

What the goodness! Charlie purified her! Is Alicia okay? After suffering so many hard blows she's probably in a pretty bad state.

"Is Alicia going to be okay?" I wondered.

"She'll be fine. Ali-Ali is just sleeping. I need to patch her up though, she took some pretty hard hits," Compa explained.

"I-I want to help miss Alicia too," Rom said nervously.

Rom and Compa left to the hospital with Alicia on the stretcher.

(Alicia's Perspective)

I was back in that pitch black space.

"A-Alicia I heard the n-news…. Are you okay? Please… Hurry….Help...Planeptune is going to be!..." I heard Histoire say.

"Histoire! Histoire are you there?! What is Planeptune going to be?!" I screamed, but nobody replied.

Well I know it's something bad. I have to wake up and tell the others!

 **WOW! That was a long chapter. So I assumed that since they are only siblings, Charlie's software form should be different than Alicia's. Also I might change the battle style that I type, so if you want me to review or PM me on what you think I should do. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and see you next time!**


	9. Chapter 8-The Battle

**Hey guys, welcome back to A New Software! Sorry this took so long to get out. By the way, I did not put levels last chapter but will this chapter. (Level cap is not 99) Last time Charlie, Rom, and Ram purified Alicia with a EXE drive move that used up a lot of Lowee's share energy. Also, when I do SP Moves and I have described them in a previous chapter, I will not describe them again. Also from now on when starting the battle, I will try to put the party members and their backups in parentheses. Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia, only my story and OC's.**

 **Neptune: Enjoy the chapter!**

 **(Alicia's Perspective)**

I woke up and saw that I was in the hospital. I had bandages wrapped around my arms legs and chest.

Compa must have gone all out. Well the clock says it's noon so the nurses must be on lunch break.

I got up and put on my clothes. Thankfully there were no other patients in the hospital, so I opened a big window and transformed. I flew out the window to Planeptune's basilicom.

Once I arrived I went back to my normal form and entered Neptune and Nepgear's room.

"Is anyone here?" I asked.

"What the goodness? Alicia is that you?" Nepgear responded.

"Yeah, I have some really important news," I said.

"Hey Nepgear! Is that you Alicia?" Neptune noted as she walked in.

"Yes, but I-" I commented.

"Hey Nepgear, Neptune. Oh, is that you Alicia?" Uni wondered.

"Yes, but-" I said.

"Hey Nepgear! Mina's busy so we came over to play! Oh hey Alicia, that you dummy?" Ram shouted.

"Uh-huh, miss Mina got mad at us. Hi miss Alicia," Rom interrupted.

"Yes it's me! Would you guys please stop interrupting! I have something important to sa-" I said.

"Hey Ge-Ge we have groceries! Ali-Ali why are you here? I thought you were at the hospital." Compa stated.

"Since Nep's not here, I'm going to make eggplant and steak for dinner. Hey Alicia, you feeling better?" IF asked.

"Yes, I am out of the hospital, and feeling better. NOW WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP WALKING IN AND INTERRUPTING! I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO SAY YOU SHI*ING FUC**NG A**HOLES!" I shouted

Once I said this everyone was looking at me in terror. They probably thought that if anyone else walked in I would claw all of their faces off and stab them with Gehaburn. I probably shouldn't have said that many bad words.

Then Charlie walked in. Everyone signaled him not to say anything but… It was too late.

"Hey sis! Are you okay, that move looks like it did a number on you," Charlie said.

"I HAVE SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT TO SAY! SO STOP INTERRUPTING YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SH**! IF ANYONE ELSE INTERRUPTS I AM GOING TO TEAR YOU ALL APART AND STAB YOU WITH GEHABURN!" I angrily exclaimed.

Everyone once again looked at me in terror at my statement. I also probably shouldn't have said that, but I don't regret it one bit. Now I really have something important to say. Can you not make anyone else walk in Renx18! You are killing me! Just speed up the story!

(Wow. Well there isn't much I can do. If the characters want to say things, they have to say things.)

Whatever just get on with it! You're the author you can make them do whatever you want!

"Now back to what I was saying. When I was sleeping Histoire communicated with me again and said, 'A-Alicia I heard the n-news…. Are you okay? Please… Hurry….Help...Planeptune is going to be!...' She got cut off after that. I think Histoire's in trouble we have to hurry and save her! But first I think Histoire said Planeptune is in trouble!" I said calmly.

Everyone was still frozen in terror. Now staring out the window.

"Um… M-miss Alicia, I-I think you were right. There's a scary monster outside destroying Planeptune!" Rom stated shakily.

When I looked out of the window, I saw that CFW Magic was in a giant machine that looked like the first form of the Deity of Sin! Obviously she was controlling it because it was tearing down the buildings of Planeptune. There were helicopters and military trying to stop it, but the machine just pushed them away or crushed them.

"We have to do something! Or else Planeptune will be destroyed!" Nepgear pointed out, "IF, Compa, evacuate the citizens. We'll handle the Machine and CFW Magic."

"Right!" We all answered.

Well this is going to be one painful battle.

We all transformed and flew out of the Basilicom. Once we arrived to the Main City of Planeptune half of it was already ripped down! And the Main City of Planeptune is like New York city, big and jam packed with people!

"I won't let you get away with this CFW Magic! This is my nation and I will protect it!" Nepgear exclaimed.

I don't think CFW Magic heard her from inside the robot but…

(3rd Perspective)

Battle Start!

Surprise attack!

Against: CFW Magic's Robot.

Party: Nepgear (Compa) Uni (IF) Rom (Ram) Alicia (Charlie)

Nepgear/Purple Sister turn: " **Mirage Dance!** " Nepgear slashed at CFW Magic in a dance type motion. This did no damage to CFW Magic's robot.

Uni/Black Sister's turn: " **EX Multi Buster!** " Uni shoots a bullet from her gun ,that appears at a beam of light, towards the enemy. This did no damage to CFW Magic's robot.

Rom/White Sister's turn: " **E-Force Blizzard!** " Rom jams her wand into the ground and a giant ice boulder/sharp looking rock, comes out of the ground underneath the enemy. This did no damage to CFW Magic's robot.

Alicia/Blue Software's turn: " **Water Strike!** " Alicia stabbed her glaive into the ground, and when she pulled it out a tidal wave of water came flooding from behind the enemy. This did no damage to CFW Magic's robot.

CFW Magic's turn: CFW Magic took her scythe and sliced it across all of the party members. This made everyone faint.

Defeat!

Credits gained: None

Items gained: None

"Hah! You are all so pathetic. Weak! It will be easy to crush you!" CFW Magic said.

CFW Magic sent a giant sphere of Anti-energy towards the Candidates and Alicia (Charlie disappeared)

"Say goodbye!" CFW Magic exclaimed.

 **And end of chapter! I'm seriously starting to think that I should have rated this suspense. Anyways, if you haven't played Hyperdimension Neptunia Rebirth2: Sisters Generation then you probably should. The story is based on that game you know. If you haven't and don't know what Gehaburn is then I won't say, but just because I talked about Gehaburn doesn't mean I'm going to make this a conquest ending. I will not put myself, the readers, or Nepgear through that again. Also, I got a guest review and am not sure if I should answer it so I won't. Okay, one last thing, the candidates, IF, Compa, and Charlie don't know what Gehaburn is. Alicia only knows because she played rebirth2 and probably got all of the endings.**

 **Neptune: I can't believe you haven't rescued us yet. It's so lame! I'm not even the protagonist anymore! Alicia has stolen and broken the fourth wall without me! This is so unfair.**

 **Iris Heart: Bad Neppy. You shouldn't complain for something the author can't control. You need to be punished! Would you like to give me your body Neppy so I can punish you? Or will I have to take it?**

 **Neptune: *Shiver* Sadie?! When did you get here? I thought Renx18 didn't house Plutia in his/her author notes! Please! I beg you! Forgive me! Eeeeeeeeeek! *Runs away***

 **Iris Heart: Oh Nepppppy! Come baaaaack! It's time for your punishment, and when it comes to punishment I go all out. *Chases Neptune* You can run but you can't hide Neppy!~**

 **Peashy: Are we playing tag? Wait for me Neptuna! Pea wants to play!**

 **Iris Heart: Oh Peashy! You want to play to? Well I'm going to play with you then!**

 **Neptune: Save yourself P-KO! Sadie's angry, run!**

 **Nepgear: I feel so sorry for Neptune. *Sigh***

 **Plutia, Neptune, Peashy, would you stop messing around!**

 **Iris Heart: Renx18 you are being quite rude. If you dislike my methods then I'll show them to you! Personally~**

 **Oh no! I hope you enjoyed the chapter but I've got to run-**

 **Iris Heart: Renny, time for you punishment~**

 ***Gulp* *Shiver* Help! Somebody SAVE ME! *Runs for his/her life***

 **Iris Heart: Come back Renny!**

 **Rom: *Shiver* Should we help?**

 **Ram: There's nothing we can do now Rom, she/he had a good life.**

 **Rom: I want to play with Peashy, but… miss Plutia is really scary right now.**

 **Ram: I think it's better if we don't interrupt Plutia's 'process'**

 **Uni: I feel so disincluded in this conversation.**

 **Nepgear: I know how you feel.**

Alicia: Lv.57

Nepgear: Lv.120

Uni: Lv.115

Rom: Lv.110

Ram: Lv.112

Charlie: Lv.65

IF: Lv.105

Compa: Lv.103


	10. Chapter 9- Histoire is found

**Hey everyone and welcome back! Last chapter CFW Magic was destroying Planeptune in a giant robot. The party fought the robot but were defeated and were about to be killed at the end of the chapter. Now with that said, let the chapter commence! Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia, only my story and OC's.**

 **(Alicia's Perspective)**

F**k you CFW Magic! Now we're all going to die lying on the ground!

Suddenly I saw Aqua Software (Charlie) step in front of the blast and deflect it with his hit CFW Magic's robot, destroying it, but CFW Magic escaped.

"T-that was close! Thanks Charlie," Nepgear said.

"T-thank you Mister Charlie!" Rom thanked Charlie.

"It's fine. No need to thank me," Charlie responded.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. Except for wounds from the battle we're all fine. But Charlie are _you_ okay?" Nepgear answered.

"Yeah I'm okay. Nothing to worry about," Charlie commented.

"Mr. Charlie, you're bleeding!" Rom exclaimed.

"It's fine. I won't be able to walk very well though," Charlie said.

"We should all head back to the basilicom and talk about how we are going to save Histoire," I suggested.

We were all still transformed so we flew back to the basilicom and Compa patched us all up.

Once we rescue Histoire then we can start repairing the damage to Planeptune and hopefully rescue the CPU's too.

"So as leader of the CPU candidates, I have a plan. We fly to Lan Castle…" Nepgear said.

We followed Nepgear's plan and flew to Lan Castle. Once we got there we all returned to our normal forms and walked in. Once inside we saw that there were a lot of monsters so we beat them all up.

Finally! I'm so tired I could just collapse on the floor!

We finally reached the center and saw the book that Histoire sits on, on the ground. I saw CFW Magic in the shadows, but apparently no one else saw her because Nepgear stepped forward.

"Wait. It's a trap, CFW Magic is in there!" I whispered.

"What the goodness! She's in there?" Nepgear said in a hushed voice.

"We should be careful." Uni said quietly.

We walked in slowly with our weapons out.

"So you have finally come Candidates. Here I have Histoire trapped in her book. If you want her back then hand over Alicia! If you don't I will scrunch and tear up her book with her in it!" CFW Magic told us.

We expected something like this. Once CFW Magic took me I would stab her, causing her to faint. We would then take Histoire and head back to the basilicom.

"We won't give Alicia to you!" Nepgear shouted.

"No it's fine Nepgear, I'll go," I said.

"Yes! Yessss! I finally have you under my control! Now, go destroy your teammates!" CFW Magic exclaimed.

"But! what?" I asked.

"Do you really think I would keep my word and give you Histoire! Hah! Never. I would never give away leverage. Now Alicia, destroy them!" CFW Magic shouted.

My eyes started to glow a magenta color and my body went limp. My body started walking forward out of my control.

I shouted, "Activate!" and transformed without wanting to.

All I can do now is watch, and hope they defeat me.

"Oh you won't be watching."

"Huh! Who's there?" I wondered.

"Well obviously it's me," CFW Magic stated.

"How did you get into my head?" I asked.

"Well I am brain controlling you. If you want to get Histoire back then defeat me!" CFW Magic said.

Battle Start!

Alicia's turn: "Activate!" I transformed. "EXE Drive: Software Special!" This took out Half of CFW Magic's health bar. I shot a giant beam of blue energy to CFW Magic. It exploded once it made contact with her dealing a lot of damage. "Feel my rage!" I started slashing at CFW Magic with my glaive and shot another beam from the sky. I summoned two more glaives and they slashed at CFW Magic while I shot one more beam of energy. This took out ½ of CFW Magic's health bar.

CFW Magic's turn: "Hah! You think you'll beat me that way?" CFW Magic took a few slashes at me. This took out ⅛ of my health bar.

Blue Software (Alicia)'s turn: Dang it! I used up my EXE Drive! I built my slashes into a combo and refilled my EXE Drive.

CFW Magic's turn: " **Dark Pulse!"** CFW Magic shot a giant beam of dark energy toward Alicia. She then snapped her fingers and another beam of dark energy shot out from the ground. This took out ½ of Alicia's health bar.

Blue Software (Alicia)'s turn: "EXE Drive: Software Special!" This took out Half of CFW Magic's health bar. I shot a giant beam of blue energy to CFW Magic. It exploded once it made contact with her dealing a lot of damage. I started slashing at CFW Magic with my glaive and shot another beam from the sky. I summoned two more glaives and they slashed at CFW Magic while I shot one more beam of energy. This took out ½ of CFW Magic's health bar.

Victory!

Credits gained: 31,500

Item's gained: none

"How?! How did you beat me again?! Well I suppose I'll give you back your freedom and Histoire," CFW Magic said.

(Nepgear's perspective)

What the goodness?! How did CFW Magic take control of Alicia's mind again? I thought we purified her. Well we'll have to purify her again then!

Battle Start- ...(Um...Battle start here people! Yes. It's me the author talking and I'm saying, Could we PLEASE just start the battle already?!"

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Hold it! Stop the script! Whatever you call it! No need to battle, I'm back I'm fine! Not mind controlled! It was the stupid author's idea, to battle!" Alicia Shouted.

(Fourth wall shatters!)

"What the goodness?! But you were being mind controlled a second ago!" I exclaimed.

This is soooooo weird. I swear she was being mind controlled by CFW Magic just a second ago. Wait where is CFW Magic.

"Well…" Alicia explained all the details of everything that had happened.

 **Okay. Well that's the end of this chapter. I'm still traumatized from last chapter's encounter with plutia. The things she did to me *shiver* I can't say them out loud. Thankfully Peashy saved me and Plutia deactivated sadistic mode. Also I got a guest review saying to put OC tags. I have no Idea what those are so I'll just say, Alicia and Charlie are my OC's all other characters belong to Idea Factory and Compile Heart. You know I think Alicia is starting to become a lot like Neptune in terms of wall breaking.**

 **Alicia: Hey! That's not MY fault! YOU said to start the battle though YOU knew I wasn't being mind controlled!**

 **So true. I just thought it would me more dramatic AFTER the battle had started.**

 **Iris heart: Starting an unnecessary battle just so it would be dramatic is a bad thing to do renny. Time for your punishment~**

 **Eeeek! Um so hope you enjoyed the chapter, see you next time! *Runs for her/his life* Not again!**

 **Iris heart: I'm finished with Neppy and Peashy renny! I let you off with a warning last time but this time I'm going all out with your punishment!**

 **Neptune: I saw things no man should ever see. *Shiver***

 **Peashy: But Neptuna you're not a man! You're a woman CPU!**

 **Neptune: It's an abbreviation P-KO**

 **Iris Heart: Oh Renny~ You're not getting away this time!**

 **Peashy: Neptuna! Plut is being scary! *Crys***

 **Neptune: It's okay P-KO. It's okay.**

 **Rom, Ram, Nepgear, Uni: Bye! Have a good rest of the day!**

 **Uni: Why are** _ **we**_ **always so left out?**


	11. Chapter 10-Quests in Lowee

**Hey everyone, welcome back to A New Software. Last chapter I didn't put levels, so I'll put them at the start of this chapter. Last chapter the candidates went to save Histoire after Charlie saved them. Alicia got mind controlled again but she freed herself and got Histoire. By the way, I did some research and all of the monsters and items they drop in this chapter are from Rebirth2. Also if you're wondering what Iris Heart did, let's just say, she put me in the torture chamber.**

 **Plutia: You were so good Renny. Take a nap with meeeeeeee.**

 **One second Plutia. Let me write the chapter first.**

 **Plutia: I'll finish your author notes so you can nap.**

 **Okay…Bu-**

 **Plutia: Renny is sorry if she hasn't been quite on schedule...she has been verrrrry busy lately… Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own hyperdimension neptunia, only my story and OC's.**

 **Alicia: Lv.61**

 **Nepgear: Lv.122**

 **Uni: Lv.117**

 **Rom: Lv.113**

 **Ram: Lv.115**

 **Charlie: Lv.68**

 **IF: Lv.110**

 **Compa: Lv.107**

 **(Charlie's perspective.)**

I hope Histoire is okay. If I were trapped in a book for a while I would be very squished and cramped.

After sis told us what happened we flew back the the Basilicom with Histoire. Compa is now treating my wound because the gash in my leg was still bleeding after we got Histoire. I didn't even know I even had that much blood in my body. So, since I lost so much blood Alicia had to give some blood to me and I'm fine now.

"Alicia you did it! Being in that book for so long was horrible. It was awfully dark and cramped. It will take me 3 hours to stretch. Please update me on what has happened so far." Histoire said.

So, Nepgear and Alicia told Histoire everything that had happened so far.

Histoire commented, "I see. From what I can see the damage to Planeptune will take 3 weeks to repair if everyone helps. Then we can prepare to save the CPUs. I will talk with the other oracles so that we can make a big sharicite with the combined shares of all of you. Please do your best to gather more shares for the time being so we can wake Neptune and the others."

"Okay Histoire, call us if you need us," Uni responded.

"We'll be out so that we can defeat that CFW Magic dummy!" Ram exclaimed.

"Yeah. I miss Blanc. Mister Charlie, miss Mina says that you can stay with us if you want to," Rom asked me.

Well, I guess I should go with Rom and Ram. Alicia can handle herself, and maybe Rom can help with my leg. I think it's infected or something.

"Okay, I'll go with you guys. Good luck sis," I answered Rom.

Uni had already gone. I waved to sis and Rom, Ram, and I left to do some quests in Lowee. Once we got to the guild, we accepted some quests and headed off.

We arrived in 20-pixel forest.

I've never heard of it before, so I guess that it was recently discovered.

"The dummy at the guild said that the monsters here were really dangerous. He said Rom and I were too young to come here! We'll show that dummy!" Ram shouted.

"Ram, there's a scary monster over there," Rom said.

"Let's go beat 'em up!" Ram exclaimed.

Rom nodded.

Battle Start!

Surprise attack!

Against: Plaid Dolphin Lv.73, Unplanned Dogoo Lv.60, Pal-Shell x2 Lv.81, Cardbird Lv.43

Party: Rom HP: 2032, Ram HP: 2125, Charlie HP: 1003

Charlie's Turn: I slashed at the unplanned Dogoo 2 times (Power Attack), then I slashed at it again and kicked it hard (Power Attack). After, I slashed at it 10 times consecutively (Rush attack) with my axe. This caused it to turn to data.

Rom's Turn: "Ice Coffin!" This caused the Plaid Dolphin to turn to data.

Ram's Turn: Ram summoned a little tornado on top of the Cardbird (Power attack) she did this 3 times. This caused it to turn to data.

Pal-Shell's Turn: It slashed at Ram with it's claws. This did 0 damage.

Pal-Shell 2's Turn: It slashed at Charlie with it's claws. This did 27 damage.

Charlie's Turn: I slashed at the Pal-Shell 2 times (Power Attack), then I slashed at it again and kicked it hard (Power Attack). After, I slashed at it 10 times consecutively (Rush attack) with my axe. This caused it to turn to data.

Ram's Turn: Ram summoned a little tornado on top of the Pal-Shell 2 (Power attack) she did this 3 times. This caused it to turn to data.

Victory!

Credits Gained: 300

Items Gained: Plaid Dolphin tail, Fancy Jelly, Buff Stone x2, Bird's Bronze Crown.

Quests Complete!

"Wow. That was one assortment of monsters! I don't think I've ever seen all of them in one dungeon!" I commented.

"Those dummies were no match for us! Plus, since this dungeon has a really wide variety of monsters we only have one quest left!" Ram responded.

"Uh-huh. We have to beat an elemental dragon. Those are really tough and scary! M-mr. Charlie, you took some damage. Would you mind if I healed you?" Rom asked.

"It was just a scratch, but sure. Can you buff all of our stats while you're out it? I've fought elemental dragon's before and they're pretty hard to beat," I answered.

"Sure Mr. Charlie!" Rom said.

Rom healed me and buffed all our Attack, Defense, Movement, and Tech stats.

"Hey look there's the monster! Let's do it Rom!" Ram shouted.

"No... wait a second. That elemental dragon has a weird vibe around it, I think it's gone viral!" I told them.

"We can handle it! Right Rom?" Ram said.

"Uh-huh," Rom nodded.

Battle Start!

Surprise attack!

Against: Elemental Dragon Lv. 105

Party: Rom HP: 2032, Ram HP: 2125, Charlie HP: 1003

Rom's Turn: "Ice Coffin!" This took out a 1/16 of its health bar.

Ram's Turn: "Ice Coffin!" This took out a 1/16 of its health bar.

Elemental Dragon's Turn: It slashed at Rom and Ram. This caused them to faint.

Defeat.

Credit's gained: None.

Item's gained: None.

"Rom, Ram, are you okay!?" I shouted.

Oh my gosh! I knew there was something wrong about that dragon! It has negative energy!

"My my. I thought that those CPU candidates were a little more smart. Turns out they are all pathetic weak idiots. They can't even beat a dragon!" CFW Magic insulted.

Something inside me snapped. I felt rage pulsing through me, becoming energy.

"Nobody," I whispered, " NOBODY INSULTS ROM AND RAM IN FRONT OF ME! YOU MOTHERFU***R! You are the one who is STUPID and PATHETIC and WEAK! I'll kill you right here!" I screamed.

I threw my axe towards CFW Magic and it hit her straight in the heart.

 **And with that, concludes the chapter! I'm sorry this took so long to write. I've just been recovering from a nasty cold. Also, you can see that I have de Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! See you next time.**

 **Neptune: Daw, Histy's back! You're going to rescue us soon too right? I'm gonna feast on pudding!**

 **Histoire: Neptune! As soon as you get back, I will not let you slack off! You have been away for so long and now all you want to do is eat pudding!?**

 **Nepgear: Relax Histoire. It'll be alright.**

 **Uni: *sigh* Nepgear, you're the same as always.**

 **Alicia: Lv.61**

 **Nepgear: Lv.122**

 **Uni: Lv.117**

 **Rom: Lv.114**

 **Ram: Lv.116**

 **Charlie: Lv.72**

 **IF: Lv.110**

 **Compa: Lv.107**


	12. Chapter 11- Megadimension Neptunia VII!

**Hey everyone! Sorry this took so long to come out! I haven't been able to get to the computer lately. I've been traveling a lot and school has started up again so I've been very busy. I'm really sorry! Anyways on with the chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia, only my story and OC's.**

 **Alicia: Halt! Wait a second! We'd like to apoligize to any readers who have been waiting for this! Since this chapter came out so late, I think we need a recap.**

 **Plutia: Can IIIIIIIIIIIII do it?**

 **Peashy: Pea want's to do it! Let Pea do it! *Headbutts Renx18***

 **Owww! Okay Peashy you do it.**

 **Peashy: Yay! So… Um… Histy….? What happened again?**

 **Plutia: Peashy! You shouldn't ask to doooo soomeething if you don't remember what happened. I'll punish you later, but noooow… zzzzzzz….zzzzzzz…..**

 **Neptune: Uncool P-ko. Let the main character handle this!**

 **Peashy: Ploot and Neptuna you're just big fat dummies! If your so smart do it yourself!**

 **Neptune: Come to think of it I don't remember either. I blame IFI! What the heck Idea Factory International!? Oh and you too Compile Heart. Though in the Neptunia series I think that Plutie P-ko and I have the worst memory.**

 **Alicia: Should we but in?**

 **Nepgear: I think Neptune's getting too carried away with breaking the fourth wall. I feel bad Renx18 has to pay for the damage.**

 **Uzume: Uzume Tennouboshi has arrived! Nepsy, Gearsy, I've found my way to Renx18's author notes while dimension hopping with big Nepsy.**

 **Adult Neptune: Hiya folks, Megadimension Neptunia VII coming your way! We'll be joining the story sooner or later!**

 **Neptune: Uzume and big me? I thought this was rebirth2 wrong game Ren.**

 **I said there would be other elements! If you must know then Plutia, Peashy, Uzume, and Big Nep MIGHT (emphasize the might) Have some references and eventually join the story! But let's put that aside for now and just start the chapter already?!**

 ***Chatter Continues***

 **Rom: I'm sorry about this Miss and Mr. reader. Miss Renx18 is sorry too. Last chapter we all went back to our nations to do some quests before rescuing our big sisters. Ram and I g-got attacked by an elemental dragon and Mr. Charlie threw his axe at CFW Magic.**

 **Good job Rom.**

 **Alicia: Lv.61**

 **Nepgear: Lv.122**

 **Uni: Lv.117**

 **Rom: Lv.114**

 **Ram: Lv.116**

 **Charlie: Lv.69**

 **IF: Lv.110**

 **Compa: Lv.107**

 **(Charlie's Perspective)**

CFW Magic collapsed to the floor. Blood was coming out of her wound and forming into a pool of blood at her feet.

"N-no! … I … cannot… lose!" CFW Magic said.

CFW Magic burst into pixels and dropped 100,000 credits.

Oh my gosh! I just killed CFW Magic! Wait… when Alicia was telling me about Gamindustri being in a game didn't she mention that the CPU's killed CFW Magic and it made the Deity of Sin revive faster? Oh no… I think I might have messed things up big time.

"Rom! Ram! Are you alright?!" I shouted.

I took out 2 life fragments and revived them then I used healing grass and healing pods to restore them back to full health. However Rom and Ram were still unconscious.

"Activate!" I exclaimed. A glowing light surrounded me and I transformed.

I took Rom and Ram in my arms and started to fly back to the basilicom.

This doesn't feel right… I thought there was no negative energy in this dimension. To gather it you would be absorbing the hate, pain, and despair of gamindustri instead of faith. The only person who has negative energy like that is… no! It can't be! … Kurome? Impossible! But … still…. No… I won't her! I won't let her hurt one of my loved ones again!... Rom….Ram… I have to protect them!

*Flashback*

Darkness surrounded me… What happened? I remember! I defeated this elemental dragon and a portal appeared. I sucked me in and now I'm here? This is so weird!

Suddenly the darkness began to fade and I woke up. The land around me was dark and destroyed. Only floating masses of land remained, and there were monsters everywhere.

I started walking around avoiding drawing attention to myself. I made sure to avoid monsters, they look much more dangerous than the ones in gamindustri. After days of walking I was so hungry. I was ready to give up, feed myself to the monsters.

But then I remembered Alicia… Her face in tears when they told us mom and dad were dead. The way she tried to comfort me even though she was crying to. The way I took off running like I didn't even care about her… I can't give up! I need to get back… I need to tell Alicia, I'm sorry.

I started to cry silently in the cave I had found. I couldn't stop crying, I wished Alicia was here to comfort me, to tell me everything was going to be alright. I wish she could tell me "we'll get through this together baby bro. We can do it! You'll see." I wish she would say "It's okay. I'll always be there for you no matter what." I wonder… If she found a new family? Is she happy? Has she forgotten about me?...

I kept walking in the same direction. I saw something moving in the distance. It didn't look like a monster…

I walked toward it and shouted "Hello? Is anyone there?!"

I could see it more clearly now. It was a middle aged man. He turned around and gasped, I did too. I was looking at my father!... B-but he's dead… right?

"W-who are you?" The man asked.

"I-I'm Charles W. Manning," I answered

"C-charles?! C-could it be… What's your middle name Charles?" The man questioned again.

"I-it's William," I replied.

Now, I know that you shouldn't tell your full name to strangers but this is an anime game. Logic is different.

 **Oh really! Not you too Charlie! Do you know how much it costs to repair the fourth wall right now?!**

Ummm… nope!

 **Well as of the damage you have all done to it throughout this story… 3,000,000,000,000!**

That's a lot! But you know that kind of is the point of the neptunia series. Neptune breaks the fourth wall and the others break it by asking her not to break the fourth wall! Sometimes people even ask if things are appropriate for players! So I figured, why not!

 **Ughhhh! I'm just not going to repair it then! *dramatically sighs***

Anyways let's continue the chapter.

"S-son! Is that really you?" Dad(?) asked.

"..." I was silent. I was trying to talk but no sounds came out.

"D-dad?" I finally choked out.

"... Son! It really is you! But where's your sister? And why are you here?" Dad wondered.

So I told him everything. And he was crying, just like me. He hugged me and said "It's okay. I'm here for you bud."

We kept walking and I asked him, "Dad, I thought you died! The police couldn't find your body! How… How….." I started crying again and this time it was because I didn't wan't to ask.

"Son…. Well when the car accident happened everything just went blank. Eventually I woke up here and… well let's just say it hasn't been easy. I couldn't stop worrying about you and your mother." Dad responded in a shaky voice.

A car accident? I wasn't told how they died! … Neither was Alicia…

I hadn't realized my surroundings when I suddenly heard a voice

"This is a sacred place," The voice said.

Then a girl stepped out. She resembles she has empty, dark blue eyes with a light red hue and long, dark blue hair. Her attire covers most of her body, being black with accents of pale grey and indigo.

"I am Uzume Tennouboshi! But you may call me Kurome Ankokuboshi. I am the first CPU of Gamindustri sealed away because they feared me. Now hatred and despair fuel me. This is my home, Heart Dimension. You are here because I brought you here. I know exactly who you are. Charles William Mannings, I want you to deliver a message to the CPU's of Gamindustri for me. Ahem… i will break my seal I will get my revenge on Gamindustri. I am your predecessor Uzume Tennouboshi and I will tear Gamindustri apart until you kneel before me and then I will suck you into the whirlpool of delusion! And now to give you some motive." Uzume stated.

Uzume then grabbed dad by his collar and put her hand on his back purple lines of negative energy started to crack through his skin. He coughed up blood and I could he his neck was slit. He started to bleed badly and the lines of corruption broke through his skin.

"S-son… Run!" He said weakly.

Then his eyes turned blank, completely corrupted he kept bleeding. I couldn't run, I was paralyzed. Dad stopped bleeding and fell to the floor, he was dead.

I willed myself not to cry, but I couldn't tears started falling as I looked at my dad. Laying in a pool of blood eyes blank negative energy coursing through him.

"Now, go!" Uzume shouted. She opened a portal.

I was still frozen, crying, and then I ran, I ran through the portal, I ran through the forest, I ran all the way back to Lowee's basilicom. And then I cried, I cried and I couldn't stop watching that moment over and over and over. And when people tried to comfort me, they asked me what was wrong, but … I couldn't answer.

*end of flashback*

That was 5 years ago when I was 8. I swore to myself that I would never let that happen again. To anyone I loved! I swore I would get revenge. I started crying again. I never told anyone about it. My revenge was not delivering her message, but now… The negative energy in that dragon… I think it's time I told someone.

 **Wow! I almost cried writing that chapter. If you asked me I think it was really sad. And maybe even a little bit scary. Have you ever seen the anime called parasite? Well that's what I was thinking when I wrote that death seen. If you have seen it then I think you'll know why I think it was a tad bit scary. Anyways the next chapter might come out late, I'm sorry if it does. Anyways see you next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I have major writer's block right now so this chapter might be a little bit short or something. So I apologize in advance now let the chapter begi-**

 **IF: You've kept us out of the story for too long Renx18!**

 **Compa: Ren-Ren you're being mean! It's time for your shots!**

 **Ahhh! This is almost worse than Iris Heart! Calm down, calm down! I'm putting you in this chap-... Zzzzzzzzz…. Zzzzzzzzz…**

 **IF: Compa you didn't let her finish!**

 **Compa: Oops! Sorry Iffy. *sweats***

 **IF: *sighs* it's fine… What did you give her anyways? She's out cold.**

 **Compa: It's perfectly fine, I just gave her an overdose of Benad*yl!**

 **Uzume: Ummm…. Compsy, I'm not sure if that's healthy… Don't we need Rensy to write the chapter?**

 **Compa: We'll be taking over from here! Don't worry about Ren-Ren she'll be fine!**

 **IF: Compa, Peashy, Rom, Uzume! Dinner's ready!**

 **Compa: Oh! Did you cook it yourself Iffy? Everyone else is out shopping.**

 **IF: *blushes* I just followed a recipe, i-it's no big deal or anything!**

 **Peashy: Pea wants to eat yummy food!**

 **Compa: Iffy this is delicious!**

 **Peashy: It's like Pea's tastebuds are flying! *Gobbles it down* The rishe ish dehicioush *talks with mouthful***

 **Compa: Pea-Pea! You shouldn't talk with your mouth full!**

 **Uzume: What is this!**

 **Rom: It's s-scary!**

 **IF: Jeez! It's just shiritaki mushrooms!**

 **Compa: Iffy spent a long time making dinner for us! And being a picky eater isn't good for you!**

 **Peashy: Being a picky eater is lame! *makes a face and sticks her tongue out***

 **Uzume: L-lame! *goes pale***

 **Rom: Ms. Uzume, I-it'd be really cool if you ate shirataki and then I could eat it too!**

 **Uzume: I-i'd be c-cool *almost faints* Here goes nothin cause I'm the c-coolest! *swallows it in one bite* whoah this shirataki is delicious! What kind of shi*ty shirataki have I been eating all this time! *eyes sparkle***

 **Rom: Wow! Ms. Uzume your so cool and brave!**

 **Uzume: I-I'm cool *faints***

 **Compa: I'm sorry you had to sit through that! Uhhh… let the chapter begin!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia, only my story and OC's.**

 **Alicia: Lv.61**

 **Nepgear: Lv.122**

 **Uni: Lv.117**

 **Rom: Lv.114**

 **Ram: Lv.116**

 **Charlie: Lv.69**

 **IF: Lv.110**

 **Compa: Lv.107**

 **(Charlie's perspective)**

I finally landed at Planeptune's basilicom. Rom and Ram need to rest, Compa can take care of them.

"Are you okay Char-Char? Where are Ro-Ro and Ra-Ra?" Compa asked.

"We encountered an ancient dragon and it defeated them. I gave them life fragments but they're still unconcious. I think you should have a look at them." Charlie responded

Compa left and right after Nepgear and Alicia came in with groceries alongside IF who had just come back from her share of quests.

"Oh. Hi Charlie. Where are Rom and Ram?" Nepgear wondered as she came in.

"They're with Compa. She's checking their wounds since they passed out in our fight with an ancient dragon." Charlie answered.

I have to tell them now.

"Nepgear… Alicia… there's something I need to tell you." I said awkwardly.

So I told them everything about the encounter with Uzume in Heart Dimension.

(Alicia's perspective)

WHAT?!

Why did Charlie not tell me about this earlier? He's our father, didn't he know how much this would mean to me… still, maybe he was just trying to protect my feelings.

"So are you suggesting that the ancient dragon you fought was tainted by negative energy that hurt Rom and Ram?" I asked trying to keep my voice from trembling.

"Yes. I think that's why it affected them so much." Charlie responded. I couldn't help but pick up the faintest hint of crying, but Nepgear didn't seem to notice.

"But what can we do about it? If what you say is true then we are helpless against them. If that's what Kurome could do to your dad then think about what she could do to us," Nepgear pointed out, "Plus we can't even go to the heart dimension."

Even though I secretly agreed with Nepgear, I felt a pang of sympathy for my brother. It must have been really hard for him to relive this telling us and Nepgear's saying that there's nothing we can do about it.

"I'm sorry Charlie but I agree with Nepgear. We at least have to rescue the CPU's before we go into an unknown dimension to face an undefeatable enemy," I tried to soothe him, "Tell you what, why don't we rescue the CPU's and then think about it."

I could see the fear, the anger, and the depths of sadness that I knew all too well in his eyes.

Wait a second! Don't you think that's a bit too deep and melancholy for this story?

*Sighs* Never mind that. You've ruined the moment, carry on.

"I thought you of all people would understand Alicia." His voice was cold but his eyes betrayed his pain and sorrow. He stalked away to see Rom and Ram

"Charlie wait-" I called after him.

"It's okay Alicia. He'll calm down. He just needs time to see where our priorities are." Nepgear interrupted.

Then Uni called.

"N-nepgear come help Lastation is under attack- I have to go CFW Magic is-" Uni broke off

"Uni?! Come on let's go!" Nepgear shouted

"But what about Charlie, Rom, and Ram?" I asked.

"There's no time! You two can make up later!" Nepgear transformed.

Oh please don't let me die in this battle! I'll never forgive myself if I leave things like this! I uttered a quick prayer to whoever was watching and transformed to follow Nepgear

(Charlie's Perspective)

I know I shouldn't have been so hard on Nepgear and Alicia. But what was I supposed to do?! I just don't want anymore people that are close to me to get hurt and the ancient dragon… it must mean that Kurome broke her seal and I have to stop her.

But I can't do it alone, a little voice in my head whispered.

I won't go out now but I will get my revenge on Kurome, I swore.

I went to go check on Rom and Ram and to my relief saw that they were waking up, thanks to Compa's gentle care.

"Rom, Ram are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"Uh-huh. We're fine Mr. Charlie." Rom said.

"That dummy beat us but we'll get it back next time!" Ram exclaimed

"Uh-huh." Rom agreed, nodding her head.

"You can't. That dragon has negative energy, it could drain all of your share energy and send you into a whirlpool of delusion!" I said.

"That's so scary." Rom whimpered. I noticed she was shaking.

"You scare Rom you dummy! Now I'm gonna have nightmares." Ram shouted.

"Calm down you too. Your nurse says you have to rest, you'll need all of your strength when you go to rescue your sisters in a few days." Compa stated gently.

That soon! I almost forgot. Am I even coming?

"You have to rest too Char-Char. Your leg is purple!" Compa said.

I realized that she was right. The gash I got in my leg a few days ago must have gotten infected.

I honestly forgot about it. It felt like lifetimes ago…

(Nepgear's perspective)

We flew to Lastation with Alicia flying right behind me.

"No!" Alicia gasped.

I looked around to see what had made Alicia panic like that. Then I saw it, Lastation was in ruins and in the middle of it all, there was CFW Magic standing over Uni's limp body.

I am so sorry that took so long to come out! I really am. I know I haven't released a chapter for months and I won't be mad if you all send comments at me like an angry mob with pitchforks. However I won't spend a long time on extra dialogue as I want to get this out as soon as I can.

Rom: Please forgive Ms. Ren. She's had a lot of exams and essays due in the last few months and she hasn't been able to write at all.

Nepgear: Good job Rom. Well we won't keep you waiting so we'll stop now but I just want to let you know that the next chapter might not come out for a while but Renx18 will try his/her best. Thank you!

And as always reviews are always welcome. Please vote for my poll on my profile page for if I should add Uzume (good) and Adult Neptune to the story.


End file.
